


it's okay, we are together

by xocasseyox



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OnghwangWeek, happy onghwang week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocasseyox/pseuds/xocasseyox
Summary: seongwu couldn't get his ideal date under the stars but it's okay, minhyun's with him





	it's okay, we are together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first fanfiction. Don't expect too much D:
> 
> Thanks to my unnie red_planet31 for helping me beta the fic and fixing my bad grammars and also for coming up with the title and summary for this fic.

Seongwu sighed.

It was raining cat and dogs outside. His plan for an evening date outside under the moonlight and bright stars with his lover was ruined because of the sudden heavy stormy rain.

He sighed again, glaring towards the sky outside when he felt a hand encircling his waist and someone’s chin on his shoulder.  The person behind him hugged him a bit tighter and he couldn’t help but pop a small smile on his face.

“It can’t be helped, we can always go on that date another day,” comforted Minhyun as he snuggled closer to Seongwu. Seongwu appreciated the comfort but still… He didn’t like his plan not coming through after planning for it awhile. 

“But we planned this date since last week. Why did it rain today? We even checked the weather forecast to make sure that it won’t rain,” pouted Seongwu as he turned to face Minhyun. They actually did check the weather forecast last week, and Seongwu had even checked it this morning, being confident with the forecast of a clear weather that night.

Minhyun just gave him a small smile in response. “It can’t be helped. Sometimes we can’t predict mother nature.”

“C’mon, let’s just watch some movies or dramas instead after we eat our dinner.”

Seongwu then found himself being led by Minhyun by the hand outside of their bedroom towards the kitchen where their picnic basket, filled with their meal, was placed on top of the counter.

Minhyun was humming to himself already as he took out the items from the basket, laying it down on their dining table. Seongwu just stared at his lover who was busily preparing their food and thinking why he was not disappointed that their date was cancelled.

Apparently, he actually had said that line out loud and before he knew it, Minhyun was right by his side, giving him a concerned look and a light peck on the forehead.

“Of course I’m disappointed that we can’t have our romantic dinner while staring at the stars date tonight. But, I’m happy as long as I can spend the night together with you.”

Seongwu felt touched and felt bad that he was complaining about it when he should be happy that he still got to stay and spend his night with Minhyun. He stared at Minhyun who was looking at him with loving eyes and gave a quick kiss and a hug with a soft thank you.

Their dinner consisted of meatball spaghetti cooked by Seongwu. It was a quick and easy dish which both of them enjoyed. Minhyun insisted on playing some classical music as the background music to make the atmosphere more romantic while they ate. Seongwu was more than happy to oblige the request. The music can also hush the pitter patter of rain.

“Hey, you know that scene from Lady and the Tramp?” asked Minhyun suddenly as he dug around his meal with his fork.

 Seongwu just looked at him as with a clueless face “Nope, why?”

 Minhyun then gave a grin as he lifted the spaghetti towards Seongwu mouth and nudged him to open it. “Don’t bite it. Just wait for me to get the other end,” winked Minhyun. Seongwu realized what Minhyun planned and chuckled to himself as he waited for Minhyun to signal for them to start slurping the spaghetti.

They both then started to eat the spaghetti, closing the distance between them. But then, the spaghetti suddenly was cut halfway. Seongwu was laughing at Minhyun’s expression as the noodle was split thanks to Minhyun who accidentally bit the noodle a bit too hard causing the spaghetti to be cut.

Minhyun was pouting in disappointment as he slurped up the remaining spaghetti, “This is not how it was supposed to be.”

Seongwu just grinned in response then stood up from his chair and grabbed Minhyun chin gently, tilting it up slightly and kissed him. “Well, this will have to do for now,” Seongwu winked back to a shocked Minhyun whose ears were turning red from embarrassment. Seongwu sat back in his seat feeling triumphed that he made the other guy blush.

“You are so cheesy sometimes.”  

“Says the person who wants to re-enact a scene from a cartoon movie,” retorted back Seongwu with a smirk of his own as they continued their dinner filled with playful banter.

After dinner, they decided to change into something more comfortable before they go on to do their next activity, binge watching some dramas. They decided to eat their desserts on the couch as they watched the drama that both of them wanted to watch together.

Minhyun’s head was on Seongwu’s lap as he alternated scooping for himself some ice cream and feeding Seongwu too. Minhyun laughed when some ice cream started dripping from Seongwu’s mouth. He quickly grabbed a tissue to help wipe him.

“Why are you so messy?”  cooed Minhyun as he wiped the sticky mess which tecnhically was partly his fault

“It’s because your spoon is angled in a weird way-”  

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard which shocked both of them a bit. The rain was getting heavier and both of them could hear the wind howling and see flashes of light outside their window.

“I thought the rain would die down but it seems to be getting fiercer,” Minhyun noted as he put down the finished ice cream and decided to sit up properly to snuggle closer together with Seongwu. Seongwu’s response was to instinctively move his body closer to the source of warmth that was Minhyun’s body, linking their fingers together as he wrapped them both in the blanket.

They tried to ignore the storm outside and focus on the show in front of them when suddenly lightning flashed outside their window, followed by a really loud boom....and then the room went dark.

Seongwu stood up with a shock from the sound and the sudden darkness. He tried looking around his surroundings but it was too dark. Luckily, he didn’t actually try moving around. Minhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch while searching for his handphone. It was their only source of light for now.

“Is it only our house?” whispered Seongwu as he and Minhyun tried to look outside their window.  

“No, I think it’s the whole neighbourhood,” answered Minhyun as he showed him his phone screen. It was filled with messages from their group chats with their friends. “Most of them are complaining about having no power too.”

Seongwu just gave out a big sigh. The day kept getting worse when he thought it was starting to get better. Minhyun looked back at his phone screen and noticed that it was pretty late already. At least, they had watched 4 episodes of the dramas.

Minhyun decided it was time for them to sleep and extended a hand to Seongwu. “Let’s head to bed, since we can’t do anything with no power.”

“But I’m still not sleepy,” pouted Seongwu refusing to grab the hand. Minhyun just chuckled and ignored the pout. He grabbed Seongwu’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. “We can continue cuddling in the bedroom.”

“Oh, are you suggesting something?” Seongwu wiggled his eyebrows but since it was dark, Minhyun probably couldn’t see it. Likewise, as Minhyun couldn’t see Seongwu’s  suggestive face, Seongwu also wasn’t able to see Minhyun rolling his eyes to that response.

“Not in that kind of way, Seongwu”.

“I was just kidding.” This time it was Seongwu’s turn to lead Minhyun back towards their shared bedroom by using Minhyun’s phone as their only light source while trying to avoid tripping and knocking into their stuffs.

They both then safely reached their bedroom and  flopped  onto their bed, getting themselves into a comfortable position. They started talking about random topics and gossiping about their friends.

“Tonight’s date wasn’t that bad, right?” Minhyun was playing with Seongwu fingers as he asked that question, staring hopefully into Seongwu’s eyes.

“Well, it didn’t go as planned but, as what you said before, as long as we are together and not separated, then everything is good for me.” Minhyun liked that answer a lot and gripped the other’s hand tighter as Seongwu gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Minhyun hummed. He knew Seongwu would have enjoyed the outdoor date more but truthfully, being next to each other was also blissful.

It was silent for a moment until Minhyun asked Seongwu a question. “Can you sing a song for me?”

“So sudden?” Seongwu was surprised with the sudden request.

“It’s been a long time since I last heard you sing for me.”

“Well, it’s because I love listening to your voice instead, and didn’t I sing during our last karaoke session with the gang?”

Minhyun faced Seongwu, and mustered up his best puppy look which he knew Seongwu wouldn’t be able to resist.

Within 5 seconds of seeing that puppy face, Seongwu gave up and decided he will sing for his lover because he is super whipped for him and if this will make him happy, he would happily do it. “Fine, I’ll sing for you. Any song request?”

“Thanks, Seongwu. How about Galaxy?” It was one of their favourite songs. They would randomly start singing it sometimes as they drove around.  

Seongwu started singing softly. Hesounded melodious to Minhyun’s ears. The more he listened to the sweet voice, the more he felt his eyelids getting heavier and soon he was drifting into la la land.

Seongwu stopped his singing when he noticed Minhyun was quiet. He had a small smile on his face when he noticed Minhyun had fallen asleep from his singing.

“How could you have fallen asleep from my singing?” He lightly brushed Minhyun hair from his forehead and gave it a kiss.

 “Goodnight. I love you, Minhyun,” whispered Seongwu quietly as if it’s a secret he didn’t want anyone to know. He snuggled closer to Minhyun as he slowly also drifted into sweet slumber with the person he loved next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. <3
> 
> I did this in a rush while at work and after work. Sorry for not having much plot


End file.
